Goten's Birthday Party
by Travis Collin
Summary: Uh.... It's Goten's Party? What more do you need??


Goten's Birthday Party  
It was Goten's birthday party at the Son's house. Everyone was getting ready for it.   
  
Puar, Yamcha, all of the Sons, Yajirobe, Master Roshi, and pretty much all of the DBZ gang were there- except for the Briefs.  
  
"Goku, go put out the cake," Chi-Chi told him.  
  
"With pleasure," Goku whispered so that Chi-Chi couldn't hear him. Goku was about to take a whole handful of icing off the cake when he turned around and saw Chi-Chi watching him, tapping her foot.   
  
"Goku!!!" Chi-Chi was really angry. She started whacking him on the head with a frying pan.  
  
"OOOOooooowwwww! What'd ya do that for, Chi-Chi?" Goku whined.   
  
"I can't believe you would take half the cake away from your own son on his birthday!" Chi-Chi yelled at him.   
  
"I was hungry!" Goku whined again. Goku saw her getting even angrier. "Okay okay, I won't do it again!"  
  
"That's more like it," Chi-Chi said with a smile. Meanwhile Goten was greeting the guests that had finally arrived… the Briefs!   
  
"Hey Trunks, Aunt Bulma, and Uncle Veggie!!!!  
  
"Who told you to call me Uncle Veggie!?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Daddy," Goten said innocently. Goku, who had his back turned to Vegeta, started snickering. Vegeta's face turned red and he stomped over to Goku. Vegeta started charging up a ki blast when Chi-Chi stopped him.  
  
"This is no place to do this! Go outside!" Chi-Chi was angrier than ever. They both sighed and walked out side. Then they started shooting ki blasts at each other. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Come on, Goten lets go play," Trunks said.   
Later on, they were all looking outside, watching the big explosions.   
  
"Ooooooh, fireworks!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks was standing up and rooting for his dad.  
  
"Come on, beat that blockhead!" Trunks cheered.  
  
"Heeyyy, your dad is the blockhead!" Goten said.   
  
"No he's not!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Yes he is!" Goten said back. So they kept arguing back and forth until there was a really big explosion that sent Vegeta flying into the window. Everyone jumped and watched as Vegeta slowly slid off. The two boys paused for a minute. Then they went back to arguing for awhile- until it was time for cake. Chi-Chi went outside and hit the dinner bell which brought Vegeta and Goku rushing to the door. Everyone sat down at the table, ready to have some cake. Vegeta and Goku both reached for the cake but were interrupted.  
  
"Wait!" Chi-Chi slapped Vegeta's and Goku's hands. "We have to sing happy birthday to Goten first." Vegeta grumbled.   
  
"A one and a two and a three," Chi-Chi started out.   
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Goten! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang. Goten made a wish and blew out the candles. Everyone except Vegeta clapped. Goku reached for the cake, but Chi-Chi slapped his hand once again.  
  
"Goten gets the first piece," Chi-Chi said. Goku grumbled something.   
  
"What was that!?" Chi-chi demanded.   
  
"Nothing dear!" Goku said quickly.   
  
"Good," Chi-chi said. "Now which piece do you want, Goten?" she asked her son.  
  
"The one with the big flower on it, please," Goten asked politely.  
  
"Awwwww!" Bulma cooed. She thought it was cute.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta and Trunks both grunted at the same time.  
  
After Goten got his piece, Goku took the rest of the cake and shoved it onto his plate. He started stuffing his face full of cake and kept on until he looked up to see everyone staring at him with their mouths open and eyes wide.   
  
"What?" Goku asked in confusion.  
  
"Don't worry everyone, I made an extra cake just in case this happened!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Phew!" everybody said in relief.  
  
Then came the time to open presents.  
  
"Here you go Goten, open this one," Bulma said, handing him a present. Goten opened it- it was a drawing set. It had a bunch of colored pencils and all the drawing equipment you could ever think of.  
  
"Wooowwww! Thanks, Aunt Bulma!" Goten said in amazement.  
  
"You're welcome, honey," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh please! Here, open THIS one." Vegeta shoved a present with wrapping paper that had ki blasts all over it at him. Goten tore open the present. It was the new high-tech X400 paintball gun!  
  
"Whoa…!" Goten said an even more astonishment than the first one.  
  
"Now this is the toy that every boy wants," Vegeta said with pride.  
  
"Thank you thank you Uncle Vegeta!" Goten thanked Vegeta.  
  
"Heheh," Vegeta laughed.   
  
"Hey dad, how come you haven't gotten me one of those??" Trunks asked jealously.   
  
"Be quiet Trunks!" Vegeta said sternly. Then Vegeta shoved another present to Goten as he snickered. It was moving around. Goten ripped it open. He pulled out… Puar?!  
  
"Kitty!!!!!" Goten said happily.  
  
"Puar?!" Yamcha was confused.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Puar," Goten said disappointedly.  
  
"That is it, Vegeta! I'm gonna get you one of these days!" Puar scolded Vegeta.  
  
"Heheheh!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
When all the present unwrapping was over it was time for… GAMES!!!!!!  
  
The first game was piñata (wouldn't you know it?). First up was Goku.  
  
"C'mon, Dad, you can do it!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Watch the master, son," Goku said with a grin. Chi-Chi smiled, shook her head, and blindfolded her husband. She spun him around about 3 times and handed him the bat. Goku swung at the candy-filled pig. "What? I missed?" Goku swung harder. "Ok, that was just a warm-up!" he said. "I'll get it this time!" Goku swung again, even harder this time. "You guys are moving that thing, aren't you!?" Goku pulled the bat back and prepared to swing. "Ok, this time, I'll get it!" He swung so hard that he spun himself around. "Ok, Vegeta, help me!" Goku pleaded. Goten shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Oh… Fine, Kakarott!" Vegeta stood up and allowed Chi-Chi to blindfold and spin him around. She handed him another bat and stood back. "This is how you do it," Vegeta swung and also missed. "Darn pig!" Vegeta was really angry. "Die, blasted pig!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. Vegeta swung and missed again. "Kakarott, you get in here, too!" Vegeta was looking for help.  
  
"Okay." Goku went back in the circle and started reaching around with the bat to touch it. Vegeta did the same.  
  
"I've got it!" "I found it!" Vegeta and Goku both put their bats on each other's heads. They both swung and you can guess what happened. They hit each other in the head and both got knocked out.  
  
"Idiots," Trunks sighed.  
  
"Umm…….. okay." Chi-chi looked at the two knocked out men. "That's enough of that then," she said.  
  
"But Mom, I didn't get my turn yet!" Goten griped.  
  
"Okay, but be careful," Chi-chi doubted her son's safety. She blindfolded him and spun him around a couple times before letting him go. Goten swung and blew it up on his first try.  
  
"CANDY!" Trunks and Goten both dived for the candy and stuffed as much as they could into they're pockets.  
  
"Good job, Goten!" Chi-chi congratulated her son. "Okay, next game is musical chairs," Chi-chi said.  
  
"But mom, we only have two players!" Goten pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Okay then! Maser Roshi, Yamcha, Gohan, and Yajirobe come here and play," Chi-chi called to them.  
  
"No thanks, Chi-chi."   
  
"Yeah mom, I don't really want to either." Roshi and Gohan refused.  
  
"PLAY!!!!!!" Chi-chi screamed at them.  
  
"Heheh, yeah, okay sounds like fun," they both said nervously.   
  
They set up the chairs and every one stood around them.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" Chi-chi started playing the theme to Dragon Ball. They started walking around the chairs hoping to be the winner.  
  
"Where have I heard this tune before?" Roshi thought to himself. Chi-chi stopped the music. Everybody sat down except for Master Roshi. Trunks stole his seat. Master Roshi walked off grumbling.  
  
"Too bad, so sad!" Trunks was teasing Roshi.  
  
"Don't you know to respect your elders, whippersnapper!?" Roshi yelled back at him. Chi-chi started the music again. They all started walking, and Chi-chi stopped the music again. There was a big thud. Gohan had missed his seat because Trunks had stolen yet another seat.  
  
"Darn it!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Another sucker," Trunks whispered to himself. Yajirobe and Yamcha were knocked out of the running and Goten and Trunks were left. Chi-chi started the music for the last time. They both Started walking again. Chi-chi purposely stopped it when Goten was in front of the chair. So Goten won.  
  
"Heeeyyyy!" Trunks complained. "You stopped it then on purpose!"  
  
"I did not," Chi-chi said back.   
  
"You calling my boy a liar?!" Bulma yelled at Chi-chi.  
  
"No, I never said that," Chi-chi said.  
  
"Well, your boy is the liar!" Bulma Screamed at Chi-chi.  
  
"What did you just say to me?!" Chi-chi was offended.  
  
"You heard me!" Bulma said. "C'mon, Trunks, we're leaving!" Bulma screamed to her child.  
  
"But mom-" Trunks protested.  
  
"No butts! C'mon!" Bulma said back to Trunks.  
  
"Fine then!" Chi-chi screamed. Vegeta and Goku had finally woken up.  
  
"What just happened?" Goku and Vegeta both asked at the same time.  
  
"None of your bee's wax!" Chi-chi stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Well, might as well help ourselves to some leftover cake," Goku suggested. So they both got up to go to the fridge to get some leftover cake. 


End file.
